I won't move on
by IzayaOrihara369
Summary: Little story about Derek wondering what he did to make Spencer leave him, and how he could possibly get him back in his life. I don't own the rights to the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script, or Criminal Minds. This is a MaleXMale pairing of Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid; I own no rights.


**((I don't own the rights to the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script, or Criminal Minds. **

**This is a MaleXMale pairing of Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid; I own no rights.))**

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you - Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move - Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand - Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am? "_

I remember every detail from the day we met. His beautiful brown hair, his matching chocolate eyes, his cheesy, but still cute, outfit, and those mismatched socks. He was just an inch taller than I was, but I didn't care. He was beautiful to me. Imagine that; a guy finding another guy beautiful. Some people call me crazy for keeping his picture. Some call me crazy for actually falling in love with a guy. I must be fucking insane then, because I do love him, I always have. Ever since he walked into the building, into my eyesight, I never took them off him.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand - I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man - I know it makes no sense but what else can I do - How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

I always text him; email him; IM him on Facebook; anything to get him to talk to me for even a split second. He rarely answers though. I think I messed up a lot, or maybe I was just never good enough. I won't know... He avoids that question when I do talk to him. I would ask him if I did something.

_Did I look at another girl...?_

He'd say no.

_Did I say something?_

Again it was no.

_Do you miss me?_

He'd change the subject; say he had to go.

_I lov-_

He'd hang up.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me - And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be - Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet - And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street - So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

I always think that maybe he'll call tonight. Maybe he'll tell me he loves me too. Maybe he'll come back, but he never does. I never get anything but an occasional text from him telling me that I need to get ready for work. He's so considerate. He has to still care! Why would he do that for me? Maybe we're only friends... I'll keep fighting! He'll come back, I know he will!

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here" - I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year" - Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows - If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Our boss tells us; tells me, to try to focus. How can I? It's been almost a year since he left. But...he'll come back! He will, I know he will! I just have to fight. I just have to keep trying. I just have to believe that he'll change his mind. He'll call tonight. I know he will.

_'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me - And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be - Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet - And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street - So I'm not moving, I'm not moving, - I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

He didn't call last night... But he'll come back. I got a girl's number, and was nice about it, but when she walked away, I threw it away. I don't love her, after all. I love _him._ I always have, always will. He has my heart, and I only have part of his. He called me this morning. He told me that he might not be at work. I asked him why and all he said was that he couldn't handle it. He didn't hang up before I could tell him I loved him. I think he's gonna come back soon.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl - There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

A few of the girls were staring during work. They all looked sympathetic and worried for me. I hadn't been eating a lot lately, because nothing had that spark it always did when he made it. Bacon tasted burnt instead of crispy. Eggs tasted too salty instead of too peppery. Steak was always too bloody instead of chewy. Coffee tasted bland and lifeless instead of sweet and flavorful. My heart feels empty too.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved - Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news - And you'll come running to the corner - 'Cause you'll know it's just for you - I'm the man who can't be moved_

He called last night! He actually called me! I picked up immediately and waited before answering, and he answered back the same way; a soft 'Hey...' His was shaky and cracky though. It sounded like he was crying before he called me.

_Is something wrong?_

He said he did something terrible. I thought he went back to the Dilaudid, or he cut himself, or was drinking again.

_What happened? Are you okay?_

He told me that he couldn't do this anymore, and I got worried he meant living.

_Don't do anything drastic! Calm down, do you want me to come over?_

He let out a soft whimper, as though he were thinking, then he whispered a faint 'Yes'. I dropped the phone, and ran out of my house, forgetting about my dog, and I drove to his apartment quickly. I couldn't let him be alone.

_'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me - And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be - Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet - And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street - So I'm not moving, I'm not moving, - I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Nothing was wrong. I walked in and he hugged me, bawling his eyes out. I held him without restraint, and I kept a hold of him tightly, not daring lose him again. I couldn't let him go again. I _wouldn't _let go of him again_. _When we did break apart, I looked at him, and I saw that sad smile. I couldn't hold myself back. I kissed him, and I waited to be pushed away; told it was a mistake; told he couldn't do this again, but he didn't. He kissed me back.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you - Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

"Why didn't you move on...? I did, a few times..." I couldn't answer right away. I thought about it, and almost acted on it, but then he crossed my mind. And I didn't. I let only his image cloud my mind. He was all that mattered.

"I lost you once. Are you going to leave again?" He looked at me, almost shocked, but he did shake his head, and he smiled. I smiled back, and I kissed his forehead, holding him tighter to my chest. I wouldn't let him go.

"...I lo-"

"I love you too." I smiled, actually enjoying being cut off so abruptly. It didn't take long for both of us to fall asleep, and he was there in the morning, and the next night, and the next morning, and so on and so on.

I wouldn't move on, no matter what fights we had. I _always_ stayed with him.


End file.
